All The Things She Said
by Bridsta05
Summary: HBP Spoilers. HrxHxG. Hermione & Harry are good friends but Ginny becomes jealous about their growing friendship. Based On briana01's BoyfriendYoutube video. Quite Bad at Summaries. please R&R?
1. Chapter 1

**All The Things She Said**

**(A/N)** Another HP Fanfic. (G)/H/Hr. Enjoy Much?

**This story is inspired by briana01's _Boyfriend (Hermione+harry+ginny)_ Youtube Video.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything belonging to JK Rowling. Only this plot.

_**Chapter 1**_

"_Ginny, listen…" he said very quietly, as the buzz of conversation grew louder around them and people began to get to their feet. "I can't be involved with you anymore. We've got to stop seeing each other. We can't be together."_

_She said, with an oddly twisted smile, "It's for some stupid, noble reason, isn't it?"_

"_It's been like…like something out of someone else's life, these last few weeks with you," said Harry. "But I can't…we cant…I've got things to do alone now."_

_She did not cry she simply looked at him._

"_Voldemort uses people his enemies are close to. He's already used you as bait once, and that was just because you're my best friend's sister. Think of how much danger you'll be in if we keep this up. He'll know, he'll find out, he'll try and get to me through you."_

"_What if I don't care?" said Ginny fiercely._

"_I care," said Harry. "How do you think I'd feel if this was your funeral…and it was my fault."_

_She looked away from him, over the lake._

"_I never really gave up on you," she said. "Not really. I always hoped…Hermione told me to get on with life, maybe go out with some other people, relax a bit around you, because I never used to be able to talk if you were in the same room, remember? And she thought you might take a bit more notice if I was a bit more – myself."_

"_Smart girl, that Hermione." Said Harry, trying to smile._

_-----------------------_

Ginny Weasley turned over in bed; pulling the doona cover tighter around her slender frame. A harsh wind whipped against the securely locked window; rain lashing down upon the pane. Winter was freezing these days – and seemed even colder due to the silent and conservative nature of Harry, Hermione and the rest of her family since the death of Dumbledore.

Still, at least Harry had agreed to wait until after his birthday to set out in an attempt to find the Horcruxes. Of course, Hermione and Ron would go with him. A powerful kind of ache echoed inside the youngest Weasley's chest at the thought of them leaving; and the uncertainty of whether they would ever return alive.

Secretly she really wished that she could go too; she wasn't afraid of death. However she knew Harry and her family would never allow it. Turning over onto her back Ginny ran a hand over her face; rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She couldn't sleep, she hadn't been able to for weeks. Maybe it had something to do with her and Harry's breakup, but then again…maybe not. She knew that she still loved him; and that he loved her too. Underneath it all, she was furious with him for treating her as though she couldn't handle the situation. It wasn't as though she hadn't faced Voldemort before.

Gritting her teeth, Ginny blinked back the hot tears that sprung into her eyes. If they still loved each other, why couldn't they be together? It was all about _protection_ and _her own safety_. Maybe she didn't care about her safety! Maybe she only cared about being with the man she loved – through thick and thin; life and death. Or, or maybe he secretly liked someone else? Letting out a deep sigh, Ginny knew she was overreacting. She was just paranoid and scared of what was to come.

Deciding she could no longer sleep; Ginny slipped from the warm covers of her bed and padded softly along the corridor to the kitchen – in order to get a glass of water; maybe sit by the fire. But as she rounded the corner and took her first steps into the soft-carpeted living room, a full glass in her hands; she spotted Harry sitting in one of the squishy armchairs. She moved closer; in order to sit and talk with him – but stopped as she saw Hermione kneeling in front of him; her hand on his. Inhaling sharply and although already unseen, Ginny stepped back into the shadows; watching and listening hard; her heart pounding in her chest. A powerful hot burning sensation ripped through Ginny's entire body as she watched Hermione's brunette eyes soften and sparkle as she spoke comfortingly to Harry…

* * *

Harry had ignored the creak of his door as it'd opened; lying on his back staring up at the blank ceiling – trying to empty his mind. His scar had been throbbing painfully ever since he, Hermione and the Weasley's had moved into 12 Grimmauld Place; a week after Dumbledore's funeral. The Ministry had said it was the safest option. Still, Harry's mind had been racing with thoughts of how to attempt his journey to track down Voldemort when his best friend's soft voice had cut across the silence.

"Harry? Are you awake?"

Harry felt Hermione slide to sit down on his bed. Harry sat up, with a small yawn, scratching his head.

"Of course." He whispered to the darkness, "I can never sleep. Same problem with you?"

"Yeah. It gets sort of aggravating." Hermione sighed, "Do you want to sit out by the fire? I think it's still going."

"Ok, sure." Harry agreed taking Hermione's shivering hand as she led him to the fireplace. She never liked to walk through dark houses alone – Harry had remembered that from their third year; as he had held her hand as they walked through the Shrieking Shack.

Harry had slumped into the coziest armchair near the fire and Hermione had stood, her gaze piercing the hot flames – their minds filled with memories and emotions. That had led to them sitting and reminiscing about the past – the way they still were now; a few hours later.

Hermione's hand stroked the back of Harry's gently as The-Boy-Who-Refused-To-Be-Killed-By-Voldemort looked into the fire – his eyes pained.

"We're with you in whatever you choose Harry…Ron…me…I'm with you." Hermione mumbled, rising to her feet and turning away from him. Ginny watched from the darkness as he stood a few moments later, rubbing his scar.

"I know 'Mione. I do. Argh." Harry crinkled his brow. Hermione turned back to him; her eyes full of concern. She reached out a hand and touched his forehead.

"Are you ok? You're burning." She muttered, withdrawing her hand from his brow.

He didn't answer, only turned his face towards the yellow flames which sparked and hissed in the metal grate. Hermione averted her eyes and raised her eyebrow slightly.

"I guess…the key…is to try your hardest and rest up. After that; you just need to…"

"Kill Voldemort." Harry finished for her in a soft tone.

Hermione turned her eyes to on him and bit her lip, hard. Harry met her gaze. A second later she let out a small whimper and threw her arms around him in a very scattered hug. Harry's eyes widened but he put his arms around her none-the-less.

A few seconds later they heard the sound of something falling against the carpet in the far corner. Hermione and Harry drew apart; rather flushed and slid closer, in order to investigate. Expecting to find Kreacher causing more havoc, they were surprised to find a glass, half shattered tipped on its side; the contents of water, leaking all over the carpet. Harry picked it up and cast Hermione a mystified glance – who could only return his gaze with equal confusion…


	2. Chapter 2

****

[A/N Golly gosh. Thanks a bunch for your reviews : This chapter's longer, more out of character and hotter … teehee.

**This story is inspired by ****briana01****'s **_**Boyfriend (Hr+H+G)**_** Youtube Video.**

****

Disclaimer: I do not own anything belonging to JK Rowling. Only this plot.

_**Chapter 2**_

Harry yawned, pulled on his jumper and swung his legs onto the floorboards, shivering. It was still cold, miserable and raining. He wanted to stay tucked up in bed all day, all year if possible; but he'd promised Ron that'd he'd help him fix his new broomstick. They'd need brooms after all if they were going to fly to Godric's Hollow in the next few weeks.

Harry felt a tinge of nervousness hit him in the stomach, sending butterflies to his gut. He'd never visited his parents grave before; it would be a nice experience. Then, maybe, he'd have a search round for clues. If and when they got started.

Harry crept softly down the hallway, ruffling his messy black hair, trying not to let any of the old floorboards of Grimmauld Place creak. He wondered, suddenly, where Kreacher had gone. He'd wanted to strangle that house elf right from the off; but somehow he couldn't find the mangy beast anywhere and doubted that Hermione would approve. But then again, even Hermione could be persuaed when faced with facts. Like Kreacher's connection with the Malfoy's and Bellatrix. Harry tried not to think of them.

Pushing the door to Ron's bedroom open Harry groaned as he found his best friend snoring heavily; the doona pulled up to his chin, his gangly feet sticking out the end. He was muttering something in his sleep. Harry shook his head sighing and his gaze fell upon his sister; who was peacefully resting in the bed on the other side of the room. His heart twanged with guilt as he remembered the relationship breakup he'd had to make in order to keep her safe. He obviously still had feelings for her…but it was best all around.

There came a small knock at the door and Harry spun around, his heart rising.

"Hermione. What are you doing up so early?"

"Oh. Couldn't sleep after last night. Figured there was no point lazing around in bed all day."

"True enough. Ron's out like a light."

"Isn't he always?" Hermione chuckled and ran her fingers through her hair, "Heyy; wanna come and help me make breakfast?"

"Sure thing. Got dragged out of bed for nothing, might as well be some use to someone."

"Great c'mon." She reached for his hand and he took it willingly; letting her lead him downstairs to the kitchen, smiling.

"Mmkay bookworm. Let's see what you can do." Harry laughed as he shoved the pan onto the cooker and turned the radio up; as Hermione poked her tongue out at him and began to chop the onions.

x-x-x

"Man, that's yummm. Who made it?" Ron groaned, piling his plate with more sausages and eggs.

"We did." Hermione grinned, "When you 'forgot to fix your broom'."

Ron slapped himself in the head.

"Ohh sorry mate. I must've been asleep."

"You were. Like a log." Harry grinned. Ron shrugged and pushed more food into his mouth.

"I was thinking guys, maybe tonight we could go out. Y'know, hit the town for a bit. We haven't done it in forever and we deserve a bit of fun before we leave for Godric's Hollow." Hermione suggested, passing the ketchup to Fred. Mrs Weasley frowned as she cut up her pancakes.

"Are you sure that's a responsible thing to do? I mean, the word out is that it's dangerous to travel at night. Especially unguarded as you are." Molly reasoned. Everyone groaned. Ginny remained particularly quiet.

"Please Mum, we never get to go out. Just one night that's all we're asking." Ron muffled through a mouthful of food.

"Go on, be a sport." George nudged. Lupin cleared his throat as he removed his juice glass from his lips.

"If you'd like I could escort them to where ever they need to go and sit at the closest bar; keep an eye out on things if you're really worried." He sighed.

"I could use a bit of fresh air myself. It's been rather dismal after all." Tonks piped up, pushing her bright pink fringe from her eyes. Everybody turned their eyes to Molly and Arthur Weasley. Arthur shurgged.

"Ohh alright." Mrs Weasley submitted, "But only one night. And not too late!"

"Nice going." Harry muttered in Hermione's ear. She flashed him a smile and scooped some strawberries onto her spoon. Only then did Ginny look away, her expression sour. She had seen enough.

x-x-x

"Hey Ginny, what are you wearing?" Hermione called through the bathroom door, fixing her earring in place. She stepped back and nodded approvingly at herself in the mirror. Hermione paused as there was no reply, "Ginny?"

"Go away."

Hermione creased her eyebrows but shrugged. Maybe Ginny was pmsing. Wouldn't surprise her. She'd been acting weird all day. Hermione bent forward and readjusted her silver necklace, smiling at her very short black leather dress and stunner heels. Yeah; she was hot. Maybe Ron would actually appreciate her as a girl tonight. She laughed at the thought. Fat chance.

Tonks stuck her head round the corner of the bedroom doorframe.

"Whoa. Nice outfit." She grinned, winking at Hermione. "Hot stuff."

"Thanks." Hermione replied, applying lip-gloss.

"You ready to go?"

"Yeah just waiting for Ginny…"

As Hermione finished her sentence, Ginny emerged from the bathroom; looking absolutely stunning in a deep purple short, tight dress; which revealed all the right curves. Hermione's jaw nearly dropped.

"Mm. Let's go." Ginny smirked, stalking from the room, not even acknowledging Hermione's presence. Hermione felt her eyes follow Ginny's legs as the youngest Weasley left the room. Tonks grinned, shrugging at Ginny's odd behavior towards her supposed best friend and led the way to the car.

x-x-x

The music was so loud and the dance floor so crowded that none of them could ever remember having so much fun. They partied, however, like they were going to die the very next day; because with Voldemort on the loose; that could've very well just happened. Fred and George were having as much fun as they could ever remember. They'd caught up with Angelina Johnson and Katie Bell from Hogwarts and were dancing amidst the jumble of the crowded floor, making their moves.

Ron was looking fiiine; his hair spiked, his jeans tight and his moves were unnaturally coordinated. He kept shooting glances at the number of guys surrounding his little sister; making sure they weren't taking advantage of her already drunken state. Hermione and Harry themselves were already quite drunk; being now on their fourth bottle of fire whiskey. The two held hands and smirked at each other, the coloured lights and blaring music creating a mood; along with the drinks, which just made all the bad things melt away.

"I really…" Harry shouted over the music, "Like this…s-song."

"Hahaa…Harry, this is AQUA." Hermione giggled; linking her arms around his neck as they danced.

"Is that a bad thing?" He raised his eyebrow and his hands found her waist. She leant into his neck; swaying.

"Nooo. They're just _sooo_ 5 minutes ago." Hermione laughed, twisting and turning to the beat.

"Uh huh." Harry grinned, lopsidedly and pulled her a little closer. "Y'know, you're looking really pretty tonight."

Hermione continued to giggle and nodded her head appreciatively.

"Mmhmm well you're not looking to bad yourself scar-face hahaha." 

Harry grinned and felt her fingers link around each other; holding behind his neck. She ran one of her legs down the outside of his hip; down his leg, smiling drunkenly. He didn't seem to resist, only held her closer. The song changed; the beat intensified and they started dancing away like there was no tomorrow.

"I need a drink!" Hermione shouted. Harry nodded; entwining his fingers in hers. He pulled her through the noise, to the bar and flopped onto the seat.

"Two…hic…fire whiskey's please." He slurred, rubbing his eyes under his glasses.

"Coming right up sirrr." The bartender flicked his tea towel. Hermione's eyes wandered through the crowd.

"Ooh look out." Hermione hissed playfully; her eyes resting on a redhead in the crowd, "She's getting attention."

Harry blindly followed her gaze as the bartender shoved a bottle into each of their hands. He saw Ginny, in the corner of the club; surrounded by a group of well-groomed males, dancing dirty. His breath stopped in his throat.

"Mann." He groaned, watching his ex push up against a dark-haired guy who was kissing her neck, "She really knows…hic…what she wants."

Hermione took a deep drink from her bottle and stared at him, lazily.

"Do you regret it?"

"What's that?" He asked, taking a drink from his bottle.

"Breaking up with her silly."

"Kindaa. Not really. Coz otherwise she'd be in dangerr."

"Mm. I guess. More fun for us thoughh." Hermione winked, draining her bottle. The music changed. Hermione squealed. "I love this song! C'mon Potter."

Harry took a deep drink, finished his Fire whiskey and let Hermione lead him deeper into the madness of the club.

x-x-x

"So then I said 'WHAT are youu gonna do about it!' And they all ran away!" Ron roared impressively, slamming his fists down on the table. Several girls laughed. A blonde girl, curled on his lap had taken to stroking his cheek gently. He was smiling more than he ever had in his life. And it was paying off. But then he spotted Hermione. And he froze.

x-x-x

Harry had his hands clamped firmly around Hermione's waist from behind; and she was gradually pushing his hands lower and lower, leaning her head back against his shoulder and giggling a lot.

"That feels nicee…" She whispered in his ear, drunkenly; as he pressed into her. Suddenly, she moved, turned to face him and had him trapped against the wall. "I bet this will feel nice too."

Her lips were upon his before he could say anything; she kissed him harder, danced against him and enjoyed it. He didn't seem to be refusing; she was only slightly aware that he had his lips and teeth biting and sucking at her neck and that his hands were roaming her sides and chest. She only knew that it felt good and she didn't want him to stop.

His mouth found hers again and he kissed her, again and again, hard, hot and sweet; his teeth biting at her swollen bottom lip. His fingers were sliding up and down her back, down to her backside where he squeezed it gently before she giggled and gripped her fingernails into his back; wanting more.

"Will you two knock it off?!"

Hermione felt unwanted, harsh fingers tearing Harry from her and moved to glare at the red-haired man before her.

"What's your problem?" She raged, shoving him in the shoulders, "Like you weren't getting enough over there with your 'lady friends'."

"It's weird! You're my two best friends! Clear off!" Ron's ears were red, his face scarlet. Clearly he was embarrassed.

"You didn't have to butt in!" Hermione screeched, turning back to Harry. Ron grabbed her arm.

"You're drunk! You don't know what you're doing, both of you!"

"Go back to your girlfriends Ron, you're just jealous." Hermione mumbled, dancing with Harry. Ron stood, open mouthed in anger, glaring at the back of Hermione's head.

"Fine. Don't say I didn't warn you. And don't come complaining to me in the morning." He snapped. And disappeared through the crowd.

"Pfft. Who cares what he says." Hermione drawled, leaning in to lock lips with Harry again. Another voice rang through the crowd.

"Oi! Ginny! Get off him!"

Hermione spun around, bewildered, to find Ron dragging a very disgruntled Ginny through the dance floor; and a group of guys leering after him. Ginny looked furious. Hermione grabbed Harry's hand.

"C'mon. We gotta help her."

And she pushed their way through the people.

x-x-x

"Ron! Let go!"

"What is it with all you tonight? A few little drinks and you're out of hand?"

"It's called having FUN Ronald. Maybe you should try it sometime." Ginny snapped, tearing from his grip, "Now if you don't mind I'm going back to my friends."

"They're not your friends! They're just a bunch of guys who like what they see because they want to get into your pants!" Ron shouted. Ginny's swept her hand across his face.

"Dick." She glared blurrily. A slender hand grabbed her wrists. Ginny spun, angry.

"What's going on?" Hermione's voice was soft. Ginny yanked free of her grip.

"I don't need _your_ help."

"I-I was just…"

"Yeah Harry's the one who needs the help; the way he was kissing you over there in front of everyone. You're lucky Lupin didn't see…" Ron snarled, ordering a drink. Haryy flopped down onto the stool shrugging. Ginny turned her eyes to Harry.

"What?!" She raged, pushing Harry harshly. "You hooked up with Hermione?"

"C-calm down." Harry stuttered, taking a sip of water. Ginny glared at him.

Hermione grabbed at her arms, but Ginny tore away with a screech.

"You slut! Don't touch me!"

"Watch who you're calling slut. You didn't seem to mind when all those guys were feeling you up in the corner." Hermione replied angrily.

"So now everyone's involved in what I do?"

"Apparently so…"

"And why were you looking anyway?" Ginny demanded. Hermione averted her eyes.

"Errrr…sorry…"

The music suddenly changed and Ginny's fierce temper disappeared in a flash. Harry was nearly passed out on the stool. Hermione wavered where she stood. Ginny looked at her.

"Hmmm. Wanna dance?"

"Sure." Hermione replied thickly. Ginny grabbed her hand. And waved goodbye to the bewildered boys.

x-x-x

Ginny was unsure why she was dancing with the girl she was supposed to hate; but found it rather comforting, to be dancing with a friend, rather than a group of unknown guys. She knew she was being ridiculous; even skanky, but she couldn't have cared less. It was their one night of fun; they were entitled to behave ridiculously. Who knew when fun like this would ever happen again?

Ginny was aware that she was putting her arms round Hermione's neck. The older girl grinned disorderly and linked her own hands round Ginny's waist.

"Sorry I was a bitch." Ginny whispered, dancing in rhythm with Hermione.

"Never you mind Miss Weasley." Hermione grinned back. Ginny giggled.

"I think you look amazing."

"I think you look hott, haha." Hermione drawled. Ginny laughed too.

"Neverrr." She replied; dancing harder, hotter against Hermione. The crowd was growing as the night grew later and soon the girls found it hard to dance in their own space. They were almost completely crowded.

"Hmm. I think we should still be friends." Ginny mummbled, extremely drunk by now, her energy staying strong.

"Me too! What a plan hahaha." Hermione smiled. She suddenly gasped as she felt Ginny's teeth nip at her neck. "That tickles."

"I knowww. It's fun." Ginny slurred huskily. Hermione lowered her mouth near Ginny's ear.

"So is this…"

x-x-x

Ron and Harry were sitting at the bar; leaning against the counter, looking into the dance floor.

"You see Fred and George?" Ron muttered. Harry shook his head. His vision swam. He felt sick. Maybe he shouldn't have drunk so much. He suddenly sat bolt upright as he spotted something.

"Ron! Look…" he pointed, dumbfounded towards two people dancing against each other. Ron's ears turned pink and his mouth widened in shock.

"NO WAY!" He yelled. "Hermione and Ginny…"

x-x-x

Hermione couldn't tear her lips away from the youngest Weasley as the beat and song progressed. It just felt so right; the fire whiskey, the rhythm, the dancing…it didn't feel normal not to kiss her. Mind you, they were completely drunk off their faces, so Hermione couldn't think straight even if she wanted too.

Ginny leant into the older girl, her lips joined deeply. She had absolutely no idea what she was doing; only that it was hott and extremely fun. Hermione's hands wandered over her curves, down her thighs, along her stomach. Ginny groaned into the older girl's mouth as Hermione's tongue flicked against her own. _It felt so right_. 

But just then, Hermione and Ginny felt strong protective hands grab their shoulders and disconnect their bodies…and mouths.

"Oi!" Hermione yelled.

"That's it we're leaving!" Harry and Ron shouted together.

And with a look of pure anger crossed with curiosity; the two boys and the rest of them; Fred, George, Lupin and Tonks; pulled the drunk and disorderly girls out of the club…


End file.
